


Mírame a los Ojos

by Minos336



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Biology, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, First Time, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minos336/pseuds/Minos336
Summary: El joven Kamisama de la Tierra ha crecido, tal vez no en la altura deseada pero si en habilidades y espíritu. Debería ser considerado un adulto desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero por alguna razón, todos insisten en verlo como un niño. Eso lo molesta un poco cada día más. Sobre todo porque desea que el único namek que vive en ese planeta lo mire de otra forma, tal vez, de la forma que el lo mira.
Relationships: Dende & Piccolo (Dragon Ball), Dende/Nail (Dragon Ball), Dende/Piccolo (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dbzkink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbzkink/gifts), [ConceptCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConceptCat/gifts).



> Mi primer fic! Estoy emocionada aunque muy nerviosa, prometo un buen rato y mucho mucho smut Time xD. Espero que el traductor no falle y mis amix Dbzkink y Conceptcat lo disfruten. Ya viene Valentines Day, espero llegar al capítulo ese día. Cheers!

Prefacio

> Mirame a los Ojos, mírame, no ves lo que muero por ti?

El sonido estridente del karaoke se escuchaba aún a pesar de las orejeras que llevaba puestas de manera preventiva dado que ya a estas alturas de la fiesta estaban dando verdaderos alaridos cada que alguien cantaba en el kareoke. Cierto era que el alcohol ayudaba a varios a hacerlo y en esa ocasión, ya casi la mayoría había cantado una o dos canciones por turnos. Todo era risas y diversión, y el estaba casi completamente relajado tras sus orejeras, pero un pensamiento de algo trivial lo molestaba. En la cena, una de las meseras se había dirigido a él como "niño". No podía culparla, y de hecho, ella con seguridad lo describio a lo más familiar que pudo parecerle su figura verde con orejas y antenas sin ofenderlo. Y el había sonreido pero de todos modos, el daño estaba hecho. O lo que él creía era un daño. No estaba seguro. El punto era, que no sería la primera vez que algo así lo hacía pensar en la forma que todos lo miraban, como un niño pequeño, a pesar de casi tener la edad de Gohan. El estaba con su esposa y su bebita, riendo ante las interpretaciones en el escenario, tan maduro, alto, responsable y atractivo según escucho oirle a la misma mesera a otra discretamente. Estaba pensando en otras diferencias además de la estatura, por la cual el era llamado niño cuando sintió que era jalado de un brazo y arrastrado al escenario por Bulma. Las orejeras eran demasiado efectivas, puesto que no le habían permitido oír como había sido llamado antes para subir a cantar y le fueron arrancadas a la vez que le ponían el micrófono en sus manos. 

\- Vamos Dende, es tu turno para cantar - dijo una risueña Bulma- tengo la canción para ti! - dijo y le hizo una seña al DJ de la fiesta. 

La poca valentía que tenía el namek se esfumó en cuanto reconoció la tonada de esa canción. 

Una melodía infantil que Pan solía escuchar en un dispositivo cuando Piccolo la cuidaba en el templo.

Piccolo ...

PICCOLO

Lo estaba mirando, como todos los demás. 

Por primera vez, en todo lo que llevaba viviendo en la tierra, se se sintio fuera de lugar.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Disculpen por actualizar tan tarde. He tenido un mes pesado por cambios fuera de la red, pero estoy de regreso. Los capítulos serán un poco cortos para un fic promedio, pero no sé arrepentirán.

Seguia con vergüenza cada que recordaba el episodio. Era una perdida de tiempo darle vueltas a ese momento una y otra vez en su cabeza, que debería dejarlo en el olvido. Que no era gran cosa, pero no podía evitarlo. Ser considerado un niño por su apariencia había sido una cosa insignificante, si. Su apariencia era fácil de confundir. Ser obligado a subir a cantar y alarmar a sus amigos al huir había sido otra. Por cierto que la misma Bulma se había disculpado profusamente al día siguiente, pero eso no era necesario. Tampoco había sido importante. Pero darse cuenta que no dejaría de ser un niño inmaduro, huidizo y ahora, incongruente con sus acciones ante los ojos de Piccolo, era demasiado importante. No le había dicho nada al volver, no lo había regañado... Pero el lo sentía. O mejor dicho, NO lo sentía. Tenían tiempo que esa conexión natural y espiritual que ambos mantenían respetuosamente, desde que habia sido dejado a cargo como Kamisama se estaba bloqueando, desde hacía meses atrás.

Concretamente, desde el día que el había tomado conciencia plena que la fascinación aparente que sentía hacia el namek guerrero era un sentimiento más fuerte. Algo que asocio en un inicio como una presencia familiar reconfortante al ser el otro único namek en la tierra, se estaba convirtiendo en deseo por el. Comenzó a sonreír más, a buscar su conversación más frecuentemente, su opinión y consejos ...y su interés fue tal, que el propio Piccolo sintió que era abrumador. O tal vez insistente. Y comenzó a ausentarse más del templo. El sabía que tal vez eso sucedería. Trataría de calmarse, y la siguiente vez que lo viese sería un poco menos... Efusivo. Pero los días pasaban y el guerrero no regresaba, para decepción del joven dios. 

Finalmente, una tarde que se encontraba estudiando y tratando de concentrarse, sintió su ki acercándose al mirador. Trato de tranquilizarse, tenía que mentalizar que Piccolo tal vez solo buscaba meditar en paz tras varios días cuidando de Pan, como el había visto desde arriba. Pero sintió su presencia dar vuelta al Palacio y caminar hacia el sitio donde se encontraba. No quiso esperar más y se levantó a su encuentro. Tal vez ocupaba algo, tal vez quería decirle algo, tal vez se había dado cuenta el también que deberían analizar juntos esas sensaciones nuevas que estaban surgiendo...tal vez... Si...

Casi rebota contra el al abrir la puerta del estudio. Se disculpo sonriente tras hacerle pasar. Pero el namek más alto apenas le devolvió el saludo. De nuevo estaba por disculparse nuevamente cuando Piccolo alzo una mano en un aparente gesto físico para tapar el sonido de su voz.   
\- Detén esto ahora - dijo de pronto. No entendió a qué se refería de momento, pero Piccolo se aseguraría que si lo comprendiera muy bien. - lo que sea que estés permitiendote sentir, está equivocado. Conoces las reglas de tu cargo, sin mencionar que nunca serás lo suficientemente maduro para lidiar con tales emociones, nunca las comprenderás. Concéntrate en tus deberes, que aún te falta demasiado por aprender y abandona tus ilusiones tontas. Eres un Dios y no te estás comportando como tal. - dijo en.su tono más autoritario y le dio la espalda, saliendo de la habitación como un profesor que acaba de regañar a su alumno por milésima vez. Sintió sus pasos alejarse de nuevo. No fue tras el, se había quedado congelado en su lugar. Sentía sus mejillas arder de vergüenza y enojo. Lo peor es que, aunque su mente le decía que Piccolo tenía razón, su corazon no dejaba de gritar un no rabioso. El estaba sintiendo, podía sentir. Porque estaba mal? 

Se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio, por primera vez se sentia triste y solo en mucho tiempo. Desde entonces, Piccolo y.el no se habían vuelto a ver hasta la fiesta de Bulma, donde al parecer ahora todos se dieron cuenta que tan inmaduro e incapaz de lidiar con emociones era. Y Piccolo confirmando su punto. Dende suspiro de cansancio. Tenía que despejarse de la mente. Fijo su vista en un punto hacia la tierra y voló hacia el. 

.


End file.
